Painful Secrets
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: What did Amaimon hide under those arm and leg warmers? It can't be just because it looks cool. He never took them off, even when the Japan heat was scorching him. What was he hiding? What secrets does he have? Another dark one-shot about Amaimon, just this time it's about his past.. I'm just going to make it M again just in case. No pairings. R&R?


What did Amaimon hide under those arm and leg warmers? It can't be just because it looks cool. He never took them off, even when the Japan heat was scorching him.

What was he hiding?

What secrets does he have?

Only Mephisto knows from his early days as a demon king. Amaimon had... Some issues coping with being a new demon king. He had to give up his old life and start a new one as a killing machine, he had to seclude himself from everyone he use to call friends... Everything that he had loved had been taken away from him. All because he met that one, small demon.

The hobgoblin, who would in time become his pet Behemoth.

Mephisto had been the one to greet him when he first became a demon king. Amaimon had woke up one morning to see that he looked different. His facial expression was different, his hair was different, even his clothes had become different. He was also different emotionally. He felt the strange urge to... Cut something... To kill something... Mephisto was sitting down on his stone floor and began to tell Amaimon that he was born a demon king, who also happens to be the son of Satan. Amaimon was beyond shocked that he was such a.. Monster. How could he have been born a demon king?! It didn't make any sense, and Mephisto wouldn't tell him anymore information other than that.

So, Amaimon and Mephisto left the town and began to "run away". Amaimon got homesick, and still felt the urge to hurt something. You can probably guess what happens next.

That's right! He hurt himself! Mephisto didn't stop him because he knew just how painful it was to suddenly give up your life, start a new one, and run away from home all in one morning. While Mephisto disagreed at first, saying that he could harm someone else, he eventually stopped persuading him and let him cut himself to relieve any stress he was feeling. Mephisto had laughed, thinking that he was a weak one.

They continued on in their journey. Amaimon asked where they were even going, and Mephisto only replied with a smirk, saying you'll see. Amaimon was slightly afraid of Mephisto back then, so he didn't question it further.

It took months, but eventually they reached the middle of no where. Literally the middle of no where, there was only sand, dirt, and rocks and nothing to be seen over the horizon.

_*Flashback*_

_"It's time for you to use that self-harming skill of yours Amaimon." Mephisto said, smirking widely. Amaimon stared at him in slight confusion, not moving a muscle. _

_"What? Why?" He responded emotionlessly. As they had traveled, Amaimon felt his emotions slipping away. It was a scary, numbing feeling to know that you wouldn't feel happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, anxiousness, anything, ever again. That's what started the whole cutting thing. It was to see if he could feel anything at all, whether it be pain or not. Pain would be better for him actually. It would let him know that maybe he's still human, that he can still feel something and that this numbness didn't take over him completely. _

_"We need to make something that requires demon blood. So come on, you start. I'll follow your lead." Mephisto explained and then waited. _

_Amaimon looked around to see a rock with a sharp tip and jagged edges. It would be good enough to make a deep wound and a lot of blood, he thought. Amaimon took off his arm warmers to reveal many, many scars. Amaimon stared at them a moment before shaking his head and then plunged the rock deep into his arm. Almost immediately blood started to flow out of his arm, calming Amaimon slightly. He felt relieved that he could still feel a faint stinging sensation, reminding him that he still has a little bit of human in him. _

_As the blood splattered onto the sandy ground, it started to run in a straight line in a pile where blood already was. Amaimon looked to the side to see Mephisto using a similar looking rock, doing the same thing. He shifted and did it again, creating another line towards the middle. Amaimon saw what he was doing and stepped to the other side. _

_They were making a web out of demon blood._

_Once all of the sides were completed, a sudden light flashed up into the sky. Amaimon winced and covered his eyes until the blinding light faded away. He opened one eye and gaped at what he saw.  
_

_There was some sort of... Gate thing with a bunch of demons moving around. The gate also had eyes, and that made Amaimon shiver. _

_"This is the Gehenna Gate, Amaimon." Mephisto explained with a grin before jumping in. The demons swallowed him up, and then he disappeared! Amaimon started to take a step back before a hand grabbed his leg. He yelped as he hit the ground and started to get dragged down into the Gehenna. He had thought that Gehenna was only a children's story. _

_Apparently not. _

_Amaimon landed on his stomach next to Mephisto's feet, the land successfully knocking the breath out of him. He coughed, trying to regain the lost breath before gazing around in wonder. _

_It was then, that he heard evil laughter and met Satan for the first time._

_*End Flashback* _

After he had met with Satan, Amaimon was told that he was the son of a half breed demon and himself, somewhat like Mephisto. Over time, he would eventually grow into a full demon king, and there would be no human left of him.

And it happened.

He had stopped the cutting after a while. He learned to be his true nature and hurt other people than himself. I mean, what was the point of cutting if you can't feel it?

To this day, when he's all alone, Amaimon will take off his arm warmers and see the scars that mock him. They say that he was weak, that he wasn't strong enough to deal with it and that he chose the wrong thing to do about it.

Those scars still remind him of his fucked up past.

* * *

...

...

...

Again... With the uh... Angst here... I had started this a little while before, so i thought I'd finish it. Sorry if it was tedious to read or if it didn't make sense ^^"

Review?

~Jay


End file.
